Se que cometí un erro pero déjame protegerte
by Tory Perez
Summary: Corey le rompe el corazón a Laney y al intentar disculparse se es alejado repentinamente del pueblo para luego volver años después cambiado y con una misión protegerla pero oculta quien es para que ella le deje acercase ¿Lo reconocerá o no?


Resumen: Corey le rompe el corazón a Laney y al intentar disculparse se es alejado repentinamente del pueblo para luego volver cambiado y con una misión protegerla pero oculta quien es para que ella le deje acercase ¿Lo reconocerá o no?

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un corazón roto**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra los chicos estaban en el garaje esperando a Laney a la que le tocaba trae las golosinas mientras esperaban hablaban de temas triviales hasta que cierto gemelo hizo una pregunta extraña.

-oye Corey ¿Ya te diste cuenta sobre lo de Laney?-Pregunto Kin.

-De que hablas Kin- Dijo Corey con duda.

-Sabes que a ella le gustas-Soltó Kin mientras que su hermano negaba con la cabeza y Corey se quedo normal.

-Ya lo sabía pero no lo dije por que no siento lo mismo hacia ella y como decir le que solo la veo como un amigo a pesar de ser mujer definitivamente ella y yo nunca seriamos novios -Dijo Corey sin medir sus palabras y al voltear ve a la pelirroja en la entrada con la cabeza baja.

Hubo unos segundo de silencio incomodo hasta Laney alzó su rostro y fijo su mirada con la de Corey mostrando rabian por lo antes dicho y se se resigno hablar para no salir corriendo y quedar como tonta o niña llorona frente a ellos.

-así que eso es lo que piensas de mi, sabes con un simple no me gusta bastaba no tenías que degradar me diciendo que parezco chico y para colmo admites que siempre fuiste ajeno a mis sentimientos conscientemente sabes que me voy de la banda no puedo estas frente a alguien que juego y usa los sentimientos de los demás-Dijo Laney dejando a los chicos sorprendidos y a Corey arrepentido.

-Laney yo no...Intento disculparse pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ni lo intentes por que estoy segura que solo lo aras para no sentirte mal contigo mismo no por que estés realmente arrepentido y ni aunque me bajes la luna te perdonare Riffin-Dijo Laney y Corey se do cuenta que realmente había metido la pata especialmente por que Laney jamas lo llamaba por su apellido ni molesta.

Laney salio del garaje no sin antes mirar de nuevo hacia donde estaba Corey y el igual haciendo que sus mirada se atravesaran fugazmente lo cual para Corey fue ver los ojos de la pelirroja sin el brillo hermoso que desprendía pues por que significaba que algo dentro de ella se había roto y eso era su corazón.

Laney salió del garaje y caminaba hacia su casa quería llegar rápido pues sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y ella no podía permitir que la vieran llorar eso no la ayudaría para nada, llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto se sentó en su cama viendo hacia la televisión y tomando las golosinas que compró se las comenzó a comer y poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer así que decidió poner algo de música con el volumen alto y calló en llanto, recordaba las palabras de Corey la verdad no le importaba las palabras si no quien las dijo a ella no le importaba todo lo de que parecía chico o que era muy ruda lo que le dolía era que Corey dijera eso de ella por que entonces las otras veces realmente no la confundía si no que le decía así.

Narra Corey.

Estaba en el garaje siendo regañado por los gemelos por no cuidar mis palabras y no los culpo la verdad si solo hubiera dicho que no me gustaba hubiera bastado y estoy un 90% seguro de que Laney hubiese hecho como si no hubiese escuchado pero no decidí hablar sin pensar y la lastime haciendo que dejara la banda y nuestra amistad por que maté tontamente el afecto que me tenía ¿como lo sé? Lo noté en aquella fugaz mirada donde puede notar que el hermoso brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido haciendo me saber que su corazón está roto y todo por mi grandiosa culpa.

-Ya par, ya entendí que metí la pata ahora mismo voy a ir a disculpar me o a rogarle a que me perdonar por que realmente metí la pata-Dije y ello sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Eso esperamos, mas te vale que lo hagas adiós Corey- Dijo Kin y salió con Kon hacia su casa, justo en el momento en el que iba saliendo de mi casa mi padre me llamo por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo importante así que después de hablar con él iré a donde Laney.

-Diga me señor-Dije a entrar a su cuarto.

-Hijo tu madre y yo hemos decidido enviarte a un internado de mi profesión a donde fue tu abuelo y a donde fui yo y ahora tú-Dijo mi padre y yo me niego rotundamente.

-No lo siento papá puedo ser lo que tu quieres pero no dejare peaciville aquí tengo a mis amigos, mi liceo mi banda aquí tengo mi vida y además no quiero ser espía yo no nací para eso-Dije y mi padre frunció el ceño.

-Si iras, ya está arreglado te iras mañana temprano así que ve a tu habitación y has la maletas quieras o no iras a ese internado por que haya está tu gran futuro en vez de esta banda que es una distracción incluso para tu liceo por que tus notas son pésimas tal vez así mejores- dijo mi padre la verdad es que es muy severo en todo.

-Sí, señor-Dijo molestó y salí de ahí.

Subí a mi cuarto arregle las cosas y salí por la ventana tenía que disculparme con Laney sea como sea, me siento terrible de verdad ella es mi mejor amigo la única que ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y malas jamas me ha dejado mal pero yo siempre la he ignorado y he sido ajeno a sus sentimientos pero igual ella siempre estuvo ahí y yo lo arruine, camine hasta su casa y cuando llegue a la puerto decidí subir por el árbol que daba hacia la ventana de su cuarto puesto que si se entera que soy yo estoy seguro que no me abrirá.

Subí por el árbol y al ver el cuarto de Laney la divise sentada en su cama llorando jamas la había visto llorar ni siquiera con los ojos aguados siempre ha sido fuerte pero ahora parece destrozada vulnerable como un perro abandonado a mitad de calle sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como las gotas de lluvia se resbalan por el cristal de la ventana mejor no le digo nada y me voy sin siquiera avisarle por que puede llegar a pensar de que lo hago para irme con la conciencia limpia lo cual no es así pero como están las cosas no la culparía de creerlo y pues con lo que está diciendo más estoy seguro de está decisión.

-Como pude creer tener una oportunidad con el espero que marche así podré ser feliz-Dijo ella y yo me sentí peor de verdad que me sentía peor.

Me baje del árbol triste y de repente escuche lo ultimo que dijo y eso me destrozo hasta el fondo.

-Cuanto lo odio-Dijo ella y de verdad creí casi caer al suelo por el gran dolor que tuve en mi corazón realmente lo arruine.

Camine hacia mi casa subí a mi cuarto e intente dormir pero nada dio resultado excepto la música que me logro tranquilizar y me logró relajar así fue como logro dormirme a la mañana siguiente me desperté con pesadez hice mi rutina de rutina de siempre y tomando mis maletas me fui hacia donde mi padre que me esperaba ya afuera de la casa con el carro encendido estoy seguro que el no quiere hacer eso lo hace para deshacerse de mi ya que para el no soy su hijo, no su hija es trina la favorita la mejor y claro como podrán imaginar eso su amor por ella creció cuando descubrió lo muy buena que es en matemáticas mientras que yo solo soy un niño famoso por mi banda e incluso salve al mundo pero eso para él no valió nada.

Subí al carro y me puse los audífonos para escuchar música no quiero hablar con mi padre aun sigo molesto pero al parecer el si por que me quito el mp4.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- le pregunté.

-para que me pusieras atención dudaran té todo el camino y quitate ese sombrero o si no haya te lo van a quitar y lo van botar y por lo que se fue un regalo de Laney ¿cierto?-Dijo mi padre y yo me sorprendí por lo dicho.

-Papá ya te dije que no me interesa esto de ese internado y si el sobrero me lo regalo ella pero ni muerto pienso quitarme lo así que por favor de vuelve me mi mp4-Dije tranquilo para no iniciar una pelea padre e hijo.

-bien- me dio el mp4- y el sombre es mejor guarda lo que pensara tu amiga cuando vuelvas y se entere que lo votaste-Dijo mi padre hablando con sabiduría de todo adulto.

-ella "suspiro" ya no es mi amiga, no medí lo que decía y la lastime además de eso ni siquiera sabe que me voy por que puede pensar que le pido disculpas para irme con la conciencia limpia y se que no es así pero por como está la situación no la culpo-Dije por primera vez confiando en mi padre pero el no dijo nada más y yo simplemente me puse los audífonos y continué escuchando música durante casi todo el camino fuera de Peaciville.

Con Laney.

Laney se había despertado e hizo su rutina de siempre pero cuando iba a vestirse se acordó que en su armario habían muchas imágenes de Corey así que tomo cada una de ellas y las metió en una bolsa de basura hasta tomo una foto que la destruyo fue la foto que tomaron las grupis en año nuevo donde ambos se dieron un beso por accidente así que de la rabia la tomo y la rompió en mil pedazos y la metió en la bolsa viendo que se le hacía tarde metió la bolsa en el armario y decidió que en la tarde se desharía de ella.

Busco la ropa que se iba a poner pero al ver lo que tenia se dio cuenta de que toda su ropa tenía los mismo colores los cuales usaba el día que se enamoro de Corey así que tomo una blusa negra sencilla una falda roja con franjas horizontales y verticales negras, sus botas largas negras, luego se compraría ropa de colores diferentes y al peinarse se quito el broche amarillo y metió en la bolsa se peino y decidió dejarse caer el fleco en el ojo para verse diferente tomo su bolsa y salió de su casa hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar entra al salón y vio que Corey no estaba con los gemelos asi que decidió saludarlos dejando los sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de look.

-Laney te ves bien-Dijeron los chicos.

-Gracias par-Dijo ella.

-Laney si de casualidad te preguntaste al menos por una milésima de segundo sobre Corey se fue...

-¿De la escuela?-preguntó.

-De la cuidad y no volverá por un tiempo-Dijo Kin y Laney alzó los hombros.

-Admito que si paso eso pero realmente no quiero saber nada de él de verdad ahora me voy a sentar hablamos luego-Dijo Laney y se fue a los asientos de la tercera fila y se sentó a esperar al profesor.

Después de clases Laney se fue a su casa y tomo la bolsa que había dejado en el armario y la boto en el contenedor fuera de su casa y se dijo a si misma.

-"fue tan cobarde que ni se disculpo sabiendo que lo haría en vano eso demuestra que al nunca le importe de ahora en adelante Corey Jarón Riffin nunca existió para mi"- Fueron sus palabras mentales y entró a su casa.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola chicos nueva historias espero les guste...**


End file.
